Hand Prints of Love
by Bandgeek481
Summary: just some snap shots opf kurt and blaine's lives togetherr with therre kids. they learn that life isn't always easy but that you'll alwaays have you friends and family wether its biological or not. very klainerific and very fluffy sweet but also very raw at the same time. enjoy the klaine.
1. Chapter 1 L O V E

Handprints of love

Blaine pushed his glasses up his nose with his free hand. A very tired and not very happy three year old in his other arm. The little boy nuzzled deeper into Blaine's shoulder.

Kurt came running into the room. "Slow down honey you're gonna have a heart attack. BLAINE JAMESON ANDERSON HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SO FREAKING CA-" Blaine walke over pressing his lips to Kurt's. "Thats how" Kurt smiled. He took the little boy from Blaine. The boy made a slight gurgling noise and nuzzled into Kurt.

"Look Kurt she JUST went into labor. We have hourssss. Plus we need to finish painting that last wall so lets go do that. Okay."

They walked upstairs to the nursery. Kurt placed Kieran in the middle of the room. Quickly getting out the paint and painting quick as he could. Blaine finished the last touches on the room and got a bag ready.

Kurt walked over to Blaine. Putting an arm around his waist and pulling him close. "I'm so excited! I know me too...its just I'm worried about how Kieran will take it..." Kurt frowned. He had similar worries.

Their son, Kieran, was born via surogate. They had intervewed alot of people and she seemed so nice. Her name was Livi. She always seemed to be fine. Once kieran was born she left New York immediatly. For good reason. When she was pregnant she had smoked, done drugs, and drank. Plus she didn't eat the right stuff. At appointments though she was fine. Kieran was born with ALOT of problems. He was autistic, he had severe cerebral palsy, he was born deaf, and he had under developed lungs.

Now he was three. He couldn't walk or talk. They were calling Artie in once he was older. He gurgled and smiled too. He had most of the use in his arms. They were just stiff kind of.

Kurt kissed Blaine. "Kieran will love the baby. You know hes such a sweetie pie. Haha yeah."

They turned to the best sight they had ever seen. Kieran had found the blue paint. On the wall was his tiny hand print and love written on the wall. His belly covered in paint from dragging himself over there.

Kurt wiped tears from his eyes. Blaine scooped up a happy Kieran. Kissing his forehead. They brought the boy into his room changing him into different pajamas. Then they got their bags ready and headed for the hospital.

They walked into the hospital room to find a very pregnant, very pissed off, very loud, Rachel Barbra Berry-Hudson. Finn sat off to the side holding six year old Melody and two year old Barbra. Finn stood up. Still holding Barbra with Melody tailing him.

"How is she. Better than with these two." Melody tugged on Kurt's sleeve. He crouched down. " Why hello miss Mellie. Uncle Kurtie can I play wuth Kieran" Kurt looked at the little girl. She had been told at a young age that Kieran was special and she had to be careful. He nodded and she hugged him. "YAY! THANK YOU UNCLE KURTIE. "Blaine carried Kieran over to where The girls toys were set up.

They went over to Rachel's bed, just as the doctor came in. He looked. "Looks like you're ready to push. Finn took the kids out into the waiting room. As Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel went into the delivery room.

Two hours and some horrendous Rachel screams later At eight pounds six ounces

Bria Elizabeth Hummel Aderson

Was born.

They walked into the nursery. Blaine carrying Kieran. Kurt craddling Bria. They sat down on the small mini couch. Kieran squirmed over to where his baby sister was. He kissed her forehead and she graped his finger. Kurt and Blaine shared a quick kiss and looked at the wall.

Love


	2. Chapter 2 Airports

Challenges(2)

"Blaine, I swear to god I am going to KILL her. She gave my baby girl her beak of a nose. I love Rachel and her nose, but are daughter is now like a mini Rachel."

Kurt craddled the seven month old girl in his arm. Blaine held Kieran in his arm. Blaine placed Kieran on the bed. Kurt did the same with Bri.

That weekend they were traveling back to Ohio for a glee club reunion. Kurt and Blaine were beyond stressed. Traveling with a special needs three year old and a a seven month old baby was not easy. Currently Kurt was packing clothes. While Blaine packed all the diapers, bottles, binkies, and medical stuff.

"I'm so excited to go back and see everyone. Yeah me too. Blaine? Yeah, Kurt. Do you want another child?"

Blaine looked at the bed. Bria played with her feet gurgling and smiling. Kieran layed there staring up at Blaine he smiled alittle. Blaine turned to Kurt. "Yeah. I do.

"Blaine, I officialy hate airports," Kurt muttered. Blaine turned back to the security officer. "Sir I'm sorry but you can't carry your son through. I'm sorry sir but my son can't walk. He has cerebral palsy. Do you have proof of that? No, not on me. Than he'll have to walk through himself." Kurt huffed and walked through carrying Bria. Blaine placed Kieran on the ground he looked around. The man looked down at him. "Come on son walk through." Kieran looked up at him. He whimpered and flailed his arms. "Does he talk? No. He's autistic. You know what just carry him through"

They sat in their seats. Kieran looked out the window. "I wish he had an easier life. I know but Artie said he'd help as much as he can. Plus Brit loooooves him. I know but he can't walk or talk all because of his mom. His own damn mother. Kurt, she is not in his life. We are his dad's we are what matters. We are a family."


	3. Chapter 3 A Party

A Party(4)

4's were placed every where you looked. Royal blue and silver every where. A giant banner reads HAPPY FOURTH BIRDAY KIERAN. A giant cake sits in the middle of the table.

Kurt puts down an eleven month old Bri as she toddles over to the other glee babies. Blaine walks over holding the birthday boy. Kieran is in a little glittery blue suit like the glee boys wore for mash up week junior year. He hands the boy to Kurt. Kurt takes him smiling. Their baby boy was four... Rachel walked over she placed Barbra on the ground to play with the other kids. Kurt walked over to her. Hugging her with one arm. He placed a hand on her slightly pregnant belly. He giggled smiling like crazy.

The glee kids sat at the big table. Kurt handed Kieran to Blaine. Blaine put him in his lap. Kurt put his hands on the table.

"Okay everyone spill on about your children. I say we start with Tike. Are longest relationship ever."

Tina smiled putting a hand on her VERY pregnant belly. Mike Held a sleepy nine month old in his arms. "Well lets see this is baby numbers 7 and 8. Yeah, Mike you're getting a vesectomy. so lets see Lilly is 7, Mike III is 5, Mai is 5, Lucy is 3, Shyla is 2, Kya is 9 months and yeah. I'm carrying twins."

"Next is Finnchel." Rachel smiled folding her hands. "I'm carrying Klaine's child. Also I have two beautiful girls." They all looked awstruck. "Rachel Berry was just short and sweet. Oh shut it Kurt."

"Next is Quick." Quinn Smiled sweetly. "We see Beth once a week. Anna and Rose are perfect." Everyone smiled.

"Brittana time!" Britt bounced in her seat. Santana smiled the signature Lopez smile. "Ellie is AMAZING. She is so cute for a 3 year old. Allie is too cute for words." They all smiled at Santana being so motherly.

"Okay next is Sartie!" Artie took Sam's had. "Well Grace is four now. Ella is two. Also we might be adopting another baby. So fingers crossed."

"Mattcedes go." Mercedes smiled at Matt. "Whitney is perfect. So is Beyonce. Thats all I needa say." They all laughed.

Kurt stood up taking Kieran from Blaine. "Cake and presents time!" The kids ran over. Kurt passed out pizza and soda. The kids babbled aimlessly. Blaine fed Kieran little bits of pizza. Lilly walked over to Blaine. "Blainers can I play with Kieran?" Tina who was right next to Blaine looked at her gently. "Lilly babe Kieran's a special boy. He can't do the stuff you can." "Like Uncle Artie and LuLu?" Lucy was Tike's severely autistic daughter. " Yeah just like that." "Hes very little. Auntie Tanie says it Cause his daddy is a hobbit. Whats a hobbit? Can I hold Kieran?" Tina laughed. Lilly was quite the smart seven year old, tall too. Blaine patted the spot next to him. Lilly jumped right up. He placed Kieran in her lap. He really was tiny. He really looked about two. Lilly gently fed him pizza. She kissed his cheek.


End file.
